


Despertar

by Leinth



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future, I'm Sorry, Years Later
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leinth/pseuds/Leinth
Summary: Han pasado dos años. Todavía no amanece. Maggie vaga, y pondera las cosas buenas de este mundo que han resultado estar en su vida. Cuadra los hombros e irgue la cabeza, porque tiene amor, porque tiene fuerza. Y porque tiene vida.





	

Bostezando, Maggie salió de la habitación, descalza y algo desaliñada. Se arregló el hombro de la bata y sintió la textura de los ricos pisos de la mansión bajo sus pies. La habían convencido de tomar habitaciones en la casa grande y ella había aceptado a regañadientes, pero no lo hizo por ella.

Dos habitaciones. Una para ella, y otra para él. Sin contar la oficina, claro, pero ella era ella. Los planes, las listas e inventarios, los frascos de semillas no estaban solo en su estudio, sino también en su dormitorio, junto con sus armas.

En la otra habitación no había nada de trabajo. Solo estaba él. El pequeño bulto estaba quieto en medio de su camita, profundamente dormido, entre la luz empañada que precede al amanecer. Maggie sabía de sigilo. No había sobrevivido tanto solo gracias a su fuerza y destreza, sino también a la capacidad de moverse sin ser notada. Así fue como llegó a sentarse junto a su hijo dormido y los ojitos rasgados permanecieron cerrados, la respiración tranquila.

Dormía con los bracitos abiertos, como si estuviera listo para abrazar al mundo. El cruce de ese pensamiento por la mente de su madre, la hizo sonreír y lagrimear al mismo tiempo. Llevándose una mano a los ojos, acarició con la otra los deditos del pequeño, consciente de lo mucho que se parecía a Glenn, en todos los sentidos. Las manitos estaban algo frías, así es que las cubrió con el edredón. Acarició los cabellos oscuros que había heredado de su padre, los rasgos redondeados que un día tendrían los mismos ángulos de aquel rostro grabado en su corazón, aunque no en ninguna fotografía que pudiera mostrarle a su hijo.

Tenía la alegría de Glenn. Era su espíritu, su energía la que ella veía cuando el pequeño corría de un lado a otro, maravillándose ante cada cosa, preguntando con sus balbuceos y su dedito curioso por cada detalle fabuloso de este mundo nuevo, que ellos habían peleado por construirle. Todos los que habían llegado hasta ahí, sonreían satisfechos al verlo, sabiendo que lo que habían hecho dos años atrás había valido completamente la pena.

Pero al observar a su hijo, Maggie podía ver otros retazos del pasado. Podía ver las alas de otros ángeles sombreando sobre su niño. Podía verlo inclinar la cabeza y sonreír cuando veía un bichito, tal como Beth lo hacía de pequeña. Podía ver un brillo sereno, casi místico cuando la luz del sol bañaba Hilltop con algún arte en especial, y entonces ella podía reconocer el espíritu de su padre paseando por el rostro de aquel nieto póstumo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la madre ganó la partida. Su niño tenía dos años, todo estaba bien, contaba la suerte de tener en su vida algunas de aquellas cosas buenas de este mundo. Todo estaba bien.

Sin embargo, tuvo que repetírselo a sí misma cuando volvió a su habitación. Todo estaba bien en el mundo, incluido su inamovible amor por Glenn, allá en el centro de su corazón, independiente de las demás cosas que cupieran en él. Porque el embarazo y el parto no solo ensanchaban las caderas de una mujer, también su corazón y su vida. Y ella tenía derecho a esa vida, no tenía ninguna duda. No tenía ninguna gran duda.

Suspiró silenciosamente frente al espejo. Su cabello estaba largo ahora, la marca en su cuello quedaría cubierta, como también cubría la pequeña cicatriz en su hombro, en donde la había rozado la bala que otro se llevó por ella, dos años atrás. Acarició la cicatriz, antes de cuadrar los hombros y erguir la cabeza. Todo estaba bien en el mundo, en su mundo. Todo tenía sentido, aunque se fuera tejiendo poco a poco y ella no pudiera prever cómo se armaba el entramado. La gran fuerza que sentía en su interior la impulsaba a apreciar lo bueno, momento a momento y ahora, arrebujándose en la bata, valoró las sensaciones que tenía en su cuerpo y el recuerdo reciente, aún cálido. Y, sorprendentemente, dulce.

Se sentó en la cama. La cicatriz que complementaba a la suya, estaba allí, a la vista, masiva, letal. Pero por cerca que estuvo, no fue mortal, y su dueño estaba ahora en su cama, respirando tranquilamente, igual que ella.

―Hey ―murmuró―. Despierta ―agregó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Casi totalmente alerta, Daryl se incorporó.

―Creo que debes irte ya ―dijo Maggie, mirándolo serenamente.

Los ojos azules encapotados la observaron un instante, antes de que su dueño asintiera en silencio y obedeciera, también en silencio.


End file.
